The Queen of the Streets
by Shivana
Summary: If Cloud found out what she was doing every night, who knows how severe the consequences may be.
1. Sleeping Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters :P

Anyway! I couldn't get this idea out of my head! The story takes place in somewhat of an alternate reality where Tifa and Cloud have never met Reno & Rude and some dead people are actually alive lol.

Don't worry, it'll be fine!

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Alone<strong>

The night had come quickly, leaving a bluish glow to blanket over everything in it's wake.  
>The air only had a bite of coldness to it, serving as a reminder that spring was well on it's way. Desolate roads stretched on, a soul not seen for miles.<br>And yet, someone was still up.  
>Because that someone had a job to do.<p>

As the cool breeze rushed to meet golden locks of hair and a weary face, a rider sped through winding paths on his way home. The only thing on his mind was his warm comfortable bed with his girlfriend nestled peacefully beside him. A sound soon assaulted his ears, interrupting his thoughts of much needed sleep. Tired blue eyes searched to find the origin of this sound, only to realize he had run out of gas. Strangely enough, he thought he had refilled it just a few days ago.

"Great." He breathed almost in defeat at this never ending day.

As the man neared familiar streets, he soon took a detour in order to refuel his bike.  
>Home was only a few streets away, so close and yet so far. Cloud grabbed the nozzle and began to pump fuel into a very thirsty Fenrir. During the wait, another biker pulled into the station. A head full of blazing red hair was the most striking attribute to this man, his clothes casual, yet sloppy. The red haired man eyed Cloud, almost suspiciously before fingering in the digits of his credit card into the keypad.<p>

_'Does this guy think I'm gonna rob him or something?'_ Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Nice bike!" The redhead called out suddenly.

"Thanks."

"What model is that?" Red asked.

"It's custom made."

The redhead let out a low whistle now,

"Funny thing, I've got a friend with a bike just like that."

This almost made Cloud laugh. He was sure Fenrir was the only one of it's kind, if someone else had one then they probably copied. And even if they did copy it, Cloud very much doubted they would be able to match the power Fenrir had. He had sought to it himself to find rare parts from all over the world in order to build it.

"You sure? This bike's one of a kind." The blond proudly voiced his thoughts before pulling the nozzle out of his prized bike and hooking it back up to the fuel pump where it belonged. When he turned back around, he patted his bike with a gloved hand, admiring it's fine detail work and mechanics. Surely, he could understand if someone copied it.

**It was beautiful.**

"Yeah, well... maybe hers is a little bigger than yours though." The incessant red head piped up.  
><em>'Hers?'<em> It came as somewhat of a shock to the blond warrior. A girl riding a bigger bike than Fenrir? If anyone was driving something like Fenrir, he'd definitely notice, even more so if it were a girl doing the driving.

The redhead seemed to pick up the disbelief in Cloud's eyes.

"Yeah man, The Queen of the Streets has a bike just like that one."  
>"Queen of the Streets?" Cloud finally let out his laugh,<em> 'Is that what this girl goes by?'<em>  
>"Hey! Don't laugh about it! She rides hard and dirty!" The red head obviously had a liking to this 'Queen of the Streets' girl, his voice was quite passionate in defending her.<p>

Cloud could only shake his head, he really could care less and didn't have time to worry about all this. This street queen was probably just some rich kid that did underground racing to rebel against her parents or something, which was hardly anything to be concerned about.

The weary blond got on his bike, revved up Fenrir for a while and then took off, leaving the pesky red head behind in the dust. He didn't care to say goodbye, he didn't know him. The most important thing right now, was home calling to him.

The soft yellow lights emanating from the large windows of the 7th Heaven bar only reminded him how warm and welcoming home was. Cloud killed the engine and began to walk up to the front door, his hand was about to grab the doorknob but the door swung open instead.

In the doorway stood his childhood friend and recently girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart. He smiled. Mako blue eyes scanned her features, she was still as beautiful as ever leaning in that doorway, welcoming him home.  
>For some reason, tonight she was no longer wearing her usual outfit of flowing black leather and shorts. Instead, she wore the black miniskirt and white tank top she had donned on when they had both fought against Sephiroth so many years ago. That outfit could do many things to a man, and he was no exception. Their night under the Highwind served as a good reminder to that.<br>His wanting hands soon wrapped around her in a tender embrace before he kissed her welcoming mouth, she tasted so good.

"Were you waiting up for me?" The blond hero asked after they parted ways from their kiss. A warm smile gave him the answer he needed, of course she had waited up for him, she usually did.

After making sure the locks were on, they both headed to the kitchen, a delicious smell wafted in the air. The hungry swordsman sat down and promptly began eating, savoring this much needed meal. It was warm, filling and delicious. Nobody could cook like her, and he was damn grateful for it. Cloud Strife sure was a lucky man.

"You're so good to me." Thankfulness and appreciation clear in his voice.

This made her giggle, a blush pinked her cheeks. For the usually quiet man, it was a rare occasion for him to pay her a compliment; whenever he did, she couldn't help but blush. Leaning over, she poured a drink into his glass,

"I can tell you had a hard day."  
>"It was too long." His fork scraped lightly against the plate before looking up, "The kids asleep?"<br>"Yeah, hours ago," Tifa sat across from him now, a cup of tea held in her hands.  
>She took a sip from it before continuing,<br>"There was a little argument between the two of them today."  
>Cloud's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Argument?"<br>Tifa shook her head, smiling to herself before she took another sip, "It's really dumb too."  
>"How so?"<br>"Well, apparently Denzel thinks boys are better than girls. So of course Marlene argued back." Tifa relayed the information to her boyfriend, "There's a border line in the room now, Marlene's not allowed to walk on Denzel's side, same goes for Denzel not walking on Marlene's."

Cloud set his fork down, he had finished eating.  
>"So how are they going to go in and out of the room without crossing on each others side?"<br>"The area by the doorway is neutral territory." Tifa smirked.  
>Cloud could only shake his head. This little argument between the kids really was dumb, then again what did kids have to fight about anyway?<br>It usually was trivial things like boys vs girls.

"I'll talk to Denzel tomorrow." Cloud said as he began to wash his dishes out in the sink, he was rinsing his plate off when suddenly a shift in movement cut through the air. He turned to the left of him to find Tifa had hopped up on the counter top beside him. This was quite uncharacteristic of her, she had never hopped up on a counter top before.

_'Is she picking bad habits up from her rowdy customers now?'_

Tifa soon crossed her legs and began to wag her foot lightly to an invisible beat. Come to think of it, there was a certain air about her lately that the perplexed blond couldn't quite place, an independent aloofness?

The bar hostess didn't even seem tired for this late hour, and she didn't look like she was headed to bed anytime soon either considering she wasn't wearing her pajamas. Usually, she'd be dressed for bed whenever she waited for him.

"Was the bar busy tonight?" The young man asked the girl as he dried the dish with a towel.  
>"It was fine." She said coolly, not really looking at him. Cloud placed the dish on the rack and watched the raven haired girl a little suspiciously.<br>Most of the time she would acknowledge him somehow when they talked, whether it was through eye contact or some other engaging behavior. Right now it seemed like she was almost avoiding his eyes.

Cloud quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head._ 'Don't be stupid, Cloud. She doesn't have to be engaging every time we talk... **you're** not even engaging every time **you** talk!'_  
>There was no reason to be paranoid, so he figured he just needed some sleep.<p>

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" He asked before drying his hands with a towel. Though his thoughts were far away from the topic at hand, mako blue eyes somehow found their gaze upon her long smooth legs. He had wanted to touch them from the moment she had opened the door, and he wanted to make good on that inner desire. It had taken him a long time to break out of his shy shell, and the blond still was shy for the most part, but gradually thanks to Tifa's gentle coaxing, he found kissing her to be one of the most exhilerating things he had ever felt. Kissing wasn't hard at all, especially since her lips were always welcoming. It was touching her that made him nervous, especially when it came to bare skin. He had a lot more to learn in that department, which was funny considering they had gone the whole way that night under the Highwind.

And here she was so many years later, sitting there... it felt like she was almost taunting him with those legs of hers. Slowly, he reached out to touch the side of her thigh, his nimble hand still slightly wet from the dish water. Gently, he began to rub her smooth skin under his fingertips in light circular motions. This caused the girl to shift a little from his touch, she uncrossed her legs and- believing this to be a signal, now he contemplated going in for a kiss.

"I'm not that tired yet," the maroon eyed girl suddenly said.  
><em>'Huh? Oh...'<em> He had completely forgotten he had asked her a question just a minute ago. This caused him to mentally sigh, 'Don't make moves on a girl when you're tired.' He hoped he wasn't being awkward, though she'd never get mad at him about that. Living in a test tube for so many years, you were bound to be awkward.

Suddenly, Tifa hopped down from the counter, causing him to take a step back. His hands fell to his sides in defeat now. A smirk played at her lips, before he knew it she had a hand caressed against the side of his cheek, the tint of a blush colored his cheeks as he watched her.  
>A soft kiss was soon planted at the corner of his mouth, with a tiny moment like that all the feelings of awkwardness dissipated.<br>"I think I'll watch a movie before going to bed." She gave him a sweet smile, it made him feel at ease, and also a bit stupid now about his earlier suspicions of her.

A yawn now threatened to erupt from his lips and he knew he couldn't stay up any longer.  
>The young man leaned down to kiss the smiling mouth of his girlfriend, "Alright, but I'm exhausted." The weary blond murmured near her mouth, "Goodnight, Teef." The girl responded by wrapping her arms around his middle and massaged her fingertips into an achy spot on his back, it felt like sweet relief.<p>

"Goodnight, Cloud." Her loving voice carried through the air as he ascended up the stairs towards their bedroom. Once he shrugged off his clothing the tired warrior collapsed onto his bed, sweet much needed slumber taking him away.

The sleeping man didn't realize his girlfriend had never turned the television on, he would never hear any sounds of said movie she would be watching, nor did he hear the sound of the door being opened followed by her soft footsteps towards his beloved Fenrir that was parked up and waiting for a secret rendezvous.

While Cloud Strife rested peacefully in slumber, the purr of Fenrir's engine fell on deaf ears. It really was too bad that he didn't notice all of these things.

* * *

><p>Woo! hope you guys like it so far :D I write faster when i get a lot of reviews :P hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)<p> 


	2. Her First Time

Thank you all sooo much for the reviews, alerts, subscriptions :D I was so happy to see all the traffic for my story :) Here I am back with more! Enjoy and please review :p

* * *

><p><strong>Her First Time<strong>

The cold night air hit Tifa's face as she tore through the streets of Edge on her boyfriend's bike. A whirl of wind left her dark chocolate brown hair swaying and dancing along for the ride. No one could know about this. Just like no one would ever suspect sweet Tifa Lockhart of going out all hours of the night only to slip back into the house before the break of dawn.

Which begs the question, where does she go? Sometimes, she didn't even go anywhere.  
>She just drove. This was her secret escape. It was freedom from the confines of the bar that she worked at all day, severance from her daily responsibilities of maintaining a household and raising children. The only person she was responsible for now, was herself, and everyone knew she was more than capable of holding her own.<p>

Fresh air greeted her lungs, as she sped down the deserted roads, leaving the stars behind her.  
>Yes, this was true liberation for the girl, but also a dangerous risk.<p>

**If Cloud found out what she was doing every night,**  
><strong>who knows how severe the consequences may be.<strong>

And just what was Tifa doing every night you might ask? Cheating on Cloud? No, it wasn't drastic enough to be called cheating, perhaps building a secret life behind his back was a better way of putting it. A secret life with something cloud loved very much. Usually, she would see him with it in the garage, always devoting large amounts of attention and care to it. The snooping girl would even catch him in the act, running a hand against it, giving it a stroke...

_'Like it needs to be caressed'_, the slightly jealous girl would think to herself.  
>She would quickly dismiss those small pangs of jealousy though:<br>It was her Cloud slept with, not Fenrir.

It really made her wonder though, what was so great about Fenrir? It was just a bike, right?  
>She had even rode on it plenty of times... but Cloud never let her drive it. Naturally, this caused a curiosity that could only be appeased by putting it to the test.<br>The ambitious girl set forth in her mind that she was going to drive Fenrir. Maybe then she'd see for her self just what the big deal was all about!

Sadly, if only it were that simple. Poor Tifa knew she couldn't just ask Cloud if she could ride his bike, she had a feeling he'd say "No." Fenrir, was an important asset to his job as well as to her bar. It was something both their businesses needed to thrive off of. Not to mention, it was also his only means for transportation and a way for Cloud to bring in new supplies to her. He had built it from scratch and was obviously very proud and in love with the shining black hunk of metal.

It really wouldn't have been realistic for her to ride Fenrir anyway.  
>The girl let out a sigh, she could see it now:<br>With Cloud's schedule being the way it was, he'd come home late at night, and also dead tired. How could she just take the keys from his hand, hop on Fenrir and ride off into the night?  
><em>'Really. How could you, Tifa?'<em>  
>She knew very well that instead of Cloud getting his much needed sleep, he'd be up waiting. And even if the blond did try to sleep, it would be restless.<p>

He wouldn't be able to sleep knowing his girlfriend was out late at night on some joyride. No, he'd be awake... a cell phone held firmly in his hand just in case she got into an accident or needed help. Maybe he'd even stay up, only to fall asleep uncomfortably on the living room couch with the T.V. left on in dismal defeat at trying to keep himself awake and occupied. Or! He'd be waiting by the window, moving the curtains every now and then to look out at the lonely street; Fenrir's parking space in front of the house being left abandoned and empty.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't be a nervous wreck... but the point still stands that Cloud wouldn't be able to sleep well if he knew she were out somewhere he didn't know at a late hour. The blond hero was protective of her and she knew that all too well. Perhaps it had something to do with the promise they made to each other so many years ago, or maybe it was something he just did out of love for those dear to him. It wasn't an overbearing kind of protection, but he did look out for her. She could tell from the little things he did, like volunteering to bounce rowdy or drunk customers, even though he knew full well that she could handle it just fine by herself. Still, she was grateful. He was the best backup she could ask for, he made her feel safe.

With all this talk of protection, it was hard to forget that Cloud Strife was also protective of the shining black hunk of metal, that was Fenrir. What if she did something terrible like crash it, or break something? He'd be upset! The girl shut her eyes, just imagining Cloud standing there at the side of a road, gingerly holding a broken headlight and scraps of black metal in his arms, looking as solemn as ever. And then, his deeply regretful blue eyes would turn to look at her, the one responsible for Fenrir's death!

Tifa cringed, she didn't want to think about it. Upsetting the mako eyed soldier was something she wanted to avoid at all costs._ 'What do I do?'_ The raven haired girl silently debated with herself, she really wanted to test Fenrir out. Oh, why did it have to allure her so much? Was it because he never let her drive it, did he think she wasn't capable of handling it? It was like forbidden fruit for her curious mind._ 'Just do it, Tifa. It's probably not even a big deal anyway, why work yourself up?'_ Her answer had reached her. Why bother worrying, just do it already! So that's exactly what she did, it didn't take long for her to realize:

**Her first time was so good, she wanted to do it again and again and again...**

Yes, that fateful night had started off innocently enough, creeping away from the warmth of Cloud's bed to gaze at the shiny black bike parked out in front. The sly girl had successfully fished the keys out of Cloud's pants while he took a shower. Though, feelings of guilt overcame her as she shoved her hands through the pockets, her fingers brushing by coins, paper and other pocket materials. She wondered how Yuffie could steal like a pro without a conscience.

All feelings of guilt quickly became forgotten though, as soon as she felt the purr of the shiny metal beast between her legs. Everything about Fenrir was smooth, even down to putting the key in the ignition. The black bike only let out a low hum as it sat there, waiting for her to tell it what to do. Not being used to maneuvering a bike, the girl thought she had twisted lightly on the handle bar but instead Fenrir's powerful engine thrusted them forward, nearly crashing into the mailbox. Ruby orbs widened in fear, wondering if Cloud had heard her. Would he soon be poking his blond head out of the window, catching her red handed and guilty? Nervously, she waited to see if their bedroom lights would turn on, but it didn't. The house and the neighborhood remained dark, the moon her only companion.

After letting out a sigh of relief, her inquisitive hands began to examine and experiment with various areas and parts on the bike. The curious girl figured out where the storage hatch was, upon opening it she found a bottle of water, phone charger, map and some goggles. Of course there wouldn't be anything scandalous in there, this was Cloud's bike after all,_ 'What would he have to hide anyway?'_ She thought as she held the goggles up to her face, a smirk now gracing her lips. Carefully, she put the goggles on and adjusted it, mimicking her boyfriend.

Now, feeling like she was ready for the road, her eyes flickered back to the dashboard. Something caught her eye: Buttons. Almost instantly, ruby orbs firmly fixated on one specific button. It was red and slightly larger than the rest, circular in shape with a slight gleam that ran across it... it was beckoning her, causing her fingers to tingle.

_'Press it.'_  
>What if it was dangerous?<br>_'Press it.'_  
>What if it was loud and woke up the entire neighborhood?<br>_'Press it.'_

_**'Okay fine!'**_

The girl's hand shot out and tapped the button firmly, in a split second an entire hidden arsenal of swords were revealed, it's metal gleamed in shining silver light under the moonlit sky. The sudden sword display made the curious girl gasp in shock. That could've been dangerous... she nervously pressed the button again, hoping it would put the swords back where they belonged. Relief came to her when she saw that the button did just that, a mental note was made to never press that button again.

When it finally came time to ride out into the night, it proved to be one of the most exhilarating things she had ever felt. Much to her great surprise and relief it wasn't that hard to drive Fenrir at all. She had seen Cloud maneuver the thing dozens of times after all. She had learned from the best it seems, because when she took Fenrir out for a spin that night, it almost felt like she was riding it all her life. It felt so natural, and somewhere deep in her heart, she knew she wanted to do this again. What would it feel like to push it to it's limits and test out it's full power? Would she be able to see the world like Cloud did? Would it make her understand him more, now that they had a common interest? Not only that, it just felt so peaceful. There was something about night time drives that just felt wonderful, the cool air, the tinting of blue that fell from the sky to wash over everything. That ever so golden silence from the busy chatter of people and brawling drunks, on the road you had all the time in the world to yourself.

She rode through familiar streets, making sure not to stray far from home. Amazing how things changed at night, everything was quiet. After working in a bar for so long, silence was a kind of welcomed thing- not to say that Tifa didn't like her job, she loved it very much. Still, something different was good every now and then._ 'Change is good'_, so Lockhart decided to give Fenrir a little action at the next light, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she sped down the road. With no one around, it felt like everything was hers. She owned the road, and she couldn't help the feelings that welled inside her. Why must Cloud keep this glorious bike all to himself! He has fun with it all day while she tended to the house, bar and children. Well... he better share from now on, because the ambitious girl knew Cloud's bike was as good as hers.

In that moment, Tifa Lockhart made the decision to go behind her boyfriend's back.  
>For obvious reasons she couldn't just ask him, so she had to sneak and do it. Just a little night time joyride to unwind a little, nothing harmless right?<p>

**Wrong!**

Who would've guessed the simple act of sneaking out at night... could turn into something comparable to an AVALANCHE mission?

_'If you're going to sneak out, do it right.'_ At least, that's how Tifa thought of it anyway. So that very night, the wheels began to turn in her head. She had safely returned Fenrir to it's parking space and carefully entered the house. Then, she proceeded to strip down and get back into her night time ensemble, hoping with all her heart that Cloud was still asleep. To her great relief he hadn't moved from his position at all since she left, then with great success she gently got into bed as though she had never been missing in the first place. Dark eyelashes closed over wine colored eyes, she had a good dream that night. A dream where Fenrir and her tore up the roads, she instantly remembered the tickle in her stomach from going fast, a smile curved at her delicate lips.

Cloud Strife would look at those same lips an hour later when he awoke, smiling to himself, he gently pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

_'She must be having a good dream.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_I hope i didn't confuse a lot of people who were wondering _what_ Tifa was doing late at night lol. I'll be working on the next chapter, please review with your thoughts on it! Thanks :)


End file.
